Fil de forum:Saison 5/@comment-24844607-20160502172648/@comment-5925413-20160506111303
EvilWitch a écrit : Crochet a reconnu ses torts et s'est même sacrifié. Alors puisque ce sujet a été ouvert pour ça, autant que ce soit clair pour tout le monde une bonne fois pour toutes : CROCHET. N'EST. PAS. UN. HÉROS. Je rappelle quand même que Crochet, plusieurs fois avant ça, a mis en danger la vie des autres personnages – au même titre que Gold ! Son fait le plus marquant dernièrement reste l'attaque des Ténébreux, qu'il a déclenché. Pour les raisons qu'on connaît ; en un mot : la vengeance. Et, lorsqu'il se rend compte que c'est mal (d'uuuuuuuuuuuh), il change d'avis. MAIS- Je vous remets le dialogue : « If anyone deserves to go to the Underworld, it's me. You were right. I was weak. So let me make up for it now by being strong. … You have to let me go. Let me die a hero! That's the man I want you to remember, please! » Et maintenant, comparons ça à deux autres sacrifices qu'on a connu. Regina, dans : « Vous aviez raison, vous savez. Ce qui nous arrive en ce moment est entièrement de ma faute. C'est moi qui ai créé ce dispositif. Ce n'est que '''justice' qu'il finisse par me coûter la vie ! … Dîtes Henry que finalement il n'était pas trop tard pour bien agir et que c'est ce que j'ai fait. Tout le monde me voit comme la Méchante Reine, y compris mon fils… Laissez-moi mourir étant Regina.'' » Gold, dans : « Je suis un méchant, et les méchants n'ont pas droit à une fin heureuse… » Y'a des points communs, comme la reconnaissance de ses actes passés, l'acceptation de la fin à venir. Mais mon gros problème en ce qui concerne Crochet, c'est cette partie-là : « So let me make up for it now by being '''strong'. … You have to let me go. Let me die a hero! That's the man I want you to remember, please!'' » On dit que les héros font ce qui est bien, ce qui est juste. Se montrer fort, ce n'est pas se montrer juste. Dans un tel moment, Regina connaît la justice de sa situation. Gold sait que lui n'a pas droit à une fin heureuse. Or Crochet, lui, veut mourir en héros. Pas en l'homme qu'il est, comme Regina est Regina, mais en l'homme tel qu'il veut qu'on se souvienne de lui. Tous ces morceaux en gras sont ses propres dires ! Regina et Gold n'ont pas la moindre prétention dans leur geste. Ils ne se considèrent pas comme des héros, juste des personnes faisant cette fois-ci ce qui est juste. C'est noble. Prétendre être un héros, c'est être présomptueux. Et encore une fois, le faire quand on est responsable de la menace en question, c'est absurde. Crochet n'est pas un héros. Il ne se montre même pas héroïque. C'est à peine s'il fait ce qui est juste, gâché par ce manque d'honnêteté.